


Something Overwhelming

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Something Extraordinary [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Beads, Anal Hook, Blindfolds, CBT, Collars, Dom John, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gags, Handcuffs, Johncroft, Kneeling, M/M, Partner Swapping, Saint Andrews Cross, Sherstrade, Strict, Sub Lestrade, Sub Mycroft, Submission, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Both Greg and Mycroft want to revisit their last scene with their Doms. They want to recapture it's strict and exhilarating nature.





	1. Chapter 1

Greg sat at his office desk with his face in his hands. It had been a long day with nothing more to occupy his time than paperwork. He almost felt guilty for hoping something exciting would come along, something to bring his Dom and John onto the scene. At least the day was almost over. He was most surprised when Mycroft walked in. "Um… hi," he smirked. "What brings you here?"

"Last week."

The DI just frowned. "What about it?"

"I want it again."

Greg shifted in his chair, unable to sit still at just the thought. He knew his face must be flaming red. "Jesus, Mycroft. I've been trying not to think about it all day and not having any success. Now you walk in here and say that."

Mycroft merely shrugged. "Means you want it too."

"I wanted it the day after. John wouldn't let me."

"Yes. He can be over cautious like that."

Greg snorted. "There's no taking the doctor out of him, that's for sure." He bit his lip. "I could leave right now and we could go get them. I know for a fact John's off work."

Mycroft made a point to act like he was thinking about it then grinned. "Let's do that."

Greg slammed his laptop shut, grabbed his coat and followed the government official out of the room. "Donovan, you're in charge!"

She looked over in annoyance. "Yes, sir."

Greg already felt a thousand times better as they got on the lift. "You don't think we're being too forward, do you?" he asked, a huge grin on his face as the lift doors closed.

"Who cares if we are?" Mycroft asked. "I can't stand another day of this waiting."

"No. Me neither."

* * *

When they walked into the house, John and Sherlock were sat in the front room, staring at the door and smirking.

"Watson, you owe me 50 quid."

The blond smirked, pulled his wallet out and threw it across the room. Sherlock plucked it out of thin air.

"What?" Greg asked, gaping.

"I bet John £50 that you would get home early and… together."

Greg stared at Sherlock in disbelief, then he turned to the doctor. "With all due respect, John, you must be an idiot to bet with him."

Mycroft actually had to cover his mouth and look away to hide his smile. He agreed with the DI completely.

"I thought you'd be home before lunch," John said, shrugging.

At that Sherlock snorted.

"Now get on your knees! Both of you!" John barked, tone suddenly sharp.

Mycroft got to his knees first, Greg following close behind. Both of the Doms rose to their feet and approached them, their gazes having become predatory.

Both subs dropped their heads as well, only pausing to share a brief glance with one another.

Placing a hand beneath Mycroft's chin, John tilted his head up. "Keep your eyes on me." He reached down and loosened the government official's tie, then he removed it and tossed it to the side. "You have far too many clothes on. You may stand long enough to remove them."

"Yes, sir." Mycroft nodded once and scrambled to his feet.

Beside him, Greg did the same.

"I didn't tell you to get off your knees!" Sherlock yelled.

"Damn," the DI muttered to himself. "Sorry, sir."

Sherlock grasped him roughly by the chin. "Not yet, you're not. Now stand and strip."

Greg resisted the urge to roll his eyes and got to his feet, slowly stripping off his clothes.

"Hurry up or I will do it for you. And trust me, boy, you will not like what happens next."

Greg stripped quickly, dropping his clothes wherever they fell. The detective tutted and looked at the mess that surrounded them on the floor. "You know better than that. Clean up this mess, then kneel where you are."

Once again, the DI bit his lip, keeping his mouth shut from the 'like you care about the mess' comment that he was dying to say.

"What shall we do with them?" Sherlock asked of the doctor, arms folded.

John paced around the subs, considering. "Tell me, boys, are you wanting something light or are you wanting a repeat of last week? Not that it matters, because a repeat is what you're getting."

The two kneeling subs sneaked another look at each other.

At least they thought they had. Both doms grabbed them simultaneously by the hair and yanked their heads back.

"Naughty," Sherlock said as he looked down into Greg's eyes. "Go fetch two blindfolds, boy. Crawl, don't walk."

"Yes sir," Greg whispered, crawling off in the direction of the playroom.

"Follow him, Mycroft," the blond Dom ordered.

Immediately, the government official set off after Greg, crawling as fast as he could go. The two Doms chuckled, then followed him to the playroom.

"Get your ass in that corner!" John barked from the playroom door, towards Mycroft.

Greg ground his teeth, knowing if he moved away from the blindfolds, Sherlock would have him.

Mycroft headed straight for a corner and knelt up in it, facing the walls. He held his breath, waiting for whatever would happen next.

"Put them down," Sherlock demanded of his own sub.

Greg dropped the blindfolds immediately.

"Kneel in front of John."

The DI did so immediately, licking his lips. He couldn't help that his eyes were drawn to John's crotch and the burgeoning erection that the doctor's jeans did nothing to hide.

"Look down!" Sherlock ordered. "What gives you the right to look at any part of John?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Yes. Of course you are."

Greg winced at his Dom's words, as mild as they had been. He knew he was going to pay for his mistake.

Sherlock bent and picked up the blindfolds, offering one to the doctor who took it. John, at the detective's nod, wrapped it around the DI's eyes tightly.

Greg had been predicting it so he stayed very still.

Mycroft, on the other hand, had begun to fidget in the corner.

The detective noticed and got John's attention, pointing at his brother.

"Boy! Stop fidgeting." John took the other blindfold from Sherlock and crossed over to Mycroft, then he tied it around his boy's head.

"But-"

"A gag too, Sherlock," the doctor requested. He grabbed both his boy's wrists and yanked them behind him.

Mycroft felt himself getting hard just from what had already transpired. His Dom's fingers gripping his wrists made him want to squirm with pleasure, but he controlled himself.

On instinct, Sherlock returned with not just a gag but a pair of cuffs too.

John smirked as he shoved his sub's wrists through them and did them up tight.

Behind them, Greg fidgeted where he knelt. He was anxious to have Sherlock's hands on him. He'd be happy no matter the manner in which they touched him, but Greg didn't get what he wanted. He got John's hands instead. The doctor ran his hand down his arms then wedged one wrist up his back.

The DI grunted, but made no more complaint than that. Soon, his other arm had been twisted up his back as well and he was pleasantly uncomfortable. In seconds he'd been knocked flat across the floor, the doctor's knee pressed up tight against his bollocks. That got a whimper out of him.

John laughed darkly, pleased at finally getting a reaction out of the DI. "I suggest you get rid of that attitude, boy." He pressed his knee harder against the sub's bollocks.

Greg grunted and glanced at Sherlock sideways for help.

The detective just laughed and ignored him.

"Yes, sir," the prone sub panted out after a moment.

Sherlock fetched a collar with rings on it and a pair of leather cuffs. Whilst John held the sub down, Sherlock buckled the collar in place, then they worked together to buckle the cuffs on Greg's wrists. After that, they connected the cuffs to the rings on the collar.

Greg yanked at the cuffs once then fell still.

"Did you think that would work?" Sherlock asked, pressing his face to the floor with his shoe.

"No, sir."

The Dom chuckled, then bent to grasp Greg by his silver hair. He pulled him up to his knees and dragged him to the nearest bench, throwing him over it.

John watched with a smirk on his face as Sherlock whacked the DI's pale ass.

"We should put something in here. John what do you think?"

The doctor headed to a cabinet then back over to Sherlock. In his hands were a set of anal beads. They weren't even beads, not really. More like steel balls.

"Oh, excellent!" The detective's eyes lit up. He held out his hand and John placed a tube of lube in it. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, then closed it and set it aside.

Greg bit his lip as he felt Sherlock's fingers probing at his hole.

"Not a sound from you boy, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Sherlock pulled back his hand and slapped Greg's arse. "I said not a sound." He plunged two fingers in the DI's hole, stretching him wide and making him breathe raggedly.

"That better not be a noise about to come out of your mouth."

Greg's mouth snapped shut. He didn't want to risk being gagged this early along. His determination and self restraint went right out the window when Sherlock crooked his fingers and stroked his prostate roughly.

"Argh!" Greg yelled out.

"John,"Sherlock called out. "Fetch a nice gag for my screwed submissive."

The doctor snorted. "Sure." In the spirit of things, he selected a dildo shaped gag. It was bright pink and rather largish. Somehow it just seemed fitting.

Greg groaned heavily at the sight of it. "Sir, please-"

The detective successfully shut him up by wedging it between his teeth. It was so large that it filled his mouth completely. Soon, his jaw would be aching from accommodating it, but he knew he had no choice, he just closed his eyes and moaned into it when Sherlock's fingers found their way inside him again.

John went and fetched his own sub, dragging him to the centre of the room. "Kneel up," he ordered his pet. Every time Mycroft almost made it into position, he nudged him with his foot and knocked him over. "I told you to kneel up!" John barked.

With a flinch, the government official managed to straighten up, he would have complained verbally if he could have. The look on John's face suggested that he knew that all too clearly.

The doctor kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, then he used his toes to prod at Mycroft's cock. With every touch, his boy's length twitched and got harder. He smirked and continued to prod, watching as it eventually started to leak precome.

"Ooooh, Mycie's getting wet," John cooed.

The government official blushed bright red, surprising himself. He would have thought he had lost the ability to blush ages ago.

"Lovely," John commented in appreciation. He looked up at a grunt from the DI only to see Sherlock pushing a large bead into Greg's hole.

"Shame Mycroft can't see him," John said distantly.

"Gregory's discomfort is for our pleasure, not Mycroft's."

Sherlock pushed another bead inside his boy. The doctor watched, enraptured, as Greg's hole stretched around it, then closed over it as it disappeared inside him. Abandoning Mycroft, he joined the other couple so he could watch the rest of the process from up close.

Even as he watched Greg, half of John's attention was on his own sub, knelt across the room.

Mycroft did well for a short time, then he started fidgeting. He could hear the noises the other sub was making and turned his head in that direction.

"What's the point Mycie?" John called out. "You can't see anything. Move again and I'll put you in full sensory deprivation."

At that, Mycroft straightened up, shifting only slightly to accommodate the cuffs.

Between inserting each bead, Sherlock gave Greg's arse a few good slaps. It had turned a nice uniform shade of pink.

"I'll fetch a crop if you don’t mind."

The detective winked at John. "I think he might like that," Sherlock replied. "Get a paddle instead."

The DI sucked in a breath around his gag and shook his head frantically. He loved the feel of his Dom's hand against his skin, he even enjoyed the crop, but he hated the paddle.

"Safewording boy?" Sherlock waited for his sub to click his fingers. He didn't. "Then quit complaining, you brat. John, an extra 10 strokes is required, I believe."

The doctor grinned evilly. "An extra 10? I never said how many I intended to give him to start with." He popped the paddle against his jean clad thigh, causing the DI to wince.

"I don't care how many you plan on giving him. Give him an extra 10."

John burst out laughing, Greg began fighting the way he was restrained. Not waiting for him to settle, he swung the paddle so it caught him directly on his sit spot. The sub gave out a muffled yelp and started struggling even more.

Sherlock sighed heavily, "you are being such a difficult boy, an extra 15 John," he said as he pressed in another ball.

At his Dom's words, Greg fell completely still. It was too little too late.

John set his feet apart in a wide stance and settled in, striking Greg's arse over and over. At the same time, the detective crouched down in front of his boy and stroked his cheeks.

Each hit sent balls rattling around on his insides, knocking into each other and doing nothing to quell his arousal. He was glad Mycroft wasn't watching.

Sherlock found himself incredibly aroused as well. He unfastened his trousers and took himself out, giving his cock a couple of quick strokes. He didn't know why he had been affected so quickly, but he knew what he wanted. With swift determination, he removed the gag that Greg wore and shoved his cock into his mouth as deep as he could go.

At that point Greg had been yelling around his gag as John struck his arse.

He bit down hard on Sherlock's cock.

The detective pulled out and slapped him. "You shit."

"Sir, you didn't give me a-"

John struck him hard one more time. "Are you okay, Sherlock?"

The detective had doubled over and was clutching at his privates protectively.

"Yeah," he grunted, reaching out to the wall to steady himself, he took several deep breaths.

"Sir, I really didn't mean-"

"Shut it!" John ordered with another whack.

Greg bit his lip to keep quiet, knowing he had really fucked up. He wasn't looking forward to what happened next because it wouldn't be play but genuine punishment. He hadn't done it deliberately, but his Dom would argue that he shouldn't have been yelling out around his gag in the first place. A gag meant silence.

When Sherlock was finally able to stand, he went to the corner and rolled out the cross. "Help me get my brat on here, John, then we can play with your pet for a while. Mine doesn't deserve our attention."

"Sir, please-"

Sherlock slapped him, harder than before. "Shut. Up."

Greg closed his eyes and let the Doms drag him across the room.

Whilst Sherlock and John mounted the the sub on the cross, Mycroft held as still as possible. When the two Doms finally turned their attention to him, he wanted it to be the right kind of attention.

Greg's hips shifted as something pressed at his hole. He knew it couldn't be another ball, there was 8 inside him already. He ground his teeth as he realised what it was.

Sherlock connected the hook in his subs' ass to the back of Greg's collar. The sub whimpered, extremely uncomfortable. It only got worse when his Dom encased his bollocks in a weighted parachute.

With one last slap of his ass, Sherlock turned his back on his sub and, along with the other Dom, approached Mycroft. The government official waited for them, knelt quietly where he had been left.

"Looks like Mycie wants to be a good boy for a while."

Mycroft made sure to keep his head low and submissive. He wanted the Doms to play with him not punish him. Not that he objected to rough play, in fact he hoped for it, but look where Greg's mistake had got him: mounted on the cross and ignored. The cross part was fine, the ignored part wasn't.


	2. Overwhelmed

As Sherlock paced around his brother, he contemplated what he would do with Greg when they were done here. Because leaving him for several hours wasn't punishment enough. He was so underprepared when it came to punishments of his own sub, more acquainted with punishing Mycroft.

"Look who's being the good boy," John said as he ran his hand through Mycroft's thinning hair. "I wonder if you'll be able to keep it up." He gripped his hair in his fist and pulled his boy's head back sharply.

The government official's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, but he didn't respond in any other way.

John made an approving sound as he released Mycroft's hair in favour of twisting one of his nipples instead.

Mycroft's eyes snapped closed and he managed to keep himself still, somehow.

"Hmm…" John murmured twisting it sharply again.

The government official breathed heavily through his nose, even as his cock throbbed in sympathetic arousal.

"John, you might want to do something about that," Sherlock said, pointing out his brother's erection.

"Definitely." The blond Dom broke off what he was doing in favour of getting some ice and a cock cage.

The government official let out a groan of dread. He never had learned to enjoy the application of ice to certain areas of his anatomy and he certainly wasn't looking forward to the cock cage.

Sherlock watched on as Mycroft tried his hardest not to shift around beneath John's hands. As soon as the blond had finished, Sherlock grasped his brother's caged cock. "That's much better. We wouldn't want any accidents."

Mycroft glared hatred at his brother but rather than be mad, Sherlock just burst out laughing. "Such a brat."

"And here I thought you were the brat," John said laughing. "Most of the Yard would agree that you are."

"Well the Yard isn't here."

John snorted, "quite right." He went back to his interrupted pass time of playing with Mycroft's nipples. "I'd pierce these, but then I'd have to wait for them to heal. It's just not worth it."

Sherlock glanced over, intrigued for a moment. "He would love that."

"Really?"

Sherlock nodded. "Well the pair of them are into the rough stuff right now."

"It would be rather fun knowing they were under his pristine suits at those secret meetings of his."

Mycroft's eyes had gone wide at the idea, though John couldn't tell if it was from excitement or dread.

He settled on excitement. If it was dread then Mycroft would have safeworded. "I'll think about it." John gave his pet's left nipple a vicious twist, then he stepped back, adjusting himself. He had got so aroused he needed some relief. "Keep your brother busy for me?"

John took a few steps away and, breathing slowly, calmed himself. He wasn't ready to come yet, he wanted things to last.

Sherlock moved his attention to his sub as he ran his finger along Mycroft's chin. On the other side of the room, Greg was being very still. The detective decided it was time to play with his pet even as he absently turned his brother's head this way and that.

"I thought the plan was to ignore him a little while?" The doctor asked, joining them again after regaining control of his arousal.

Sherlock made a face. "I don't care. I want to play with my toy, but I won't let him come." He walked over to Greg and pulled on the cord that tied all the beads inside him together, just enough to get his attention.

They all bounced around inside him, one doing a perfect job of nesting on his prostate. It made his hips buck. The DI groaned and banged his head against the cross. He knew he was in a bad position and that Sherlock would be merciless. But he also knew he deserved it, it had been entirely his own fault in provoking his Dom. He should have learnt by now!

"Haven't you learned anything, pet?" Sherlock asked, his low voice rumbling right in Greg's ear. "I only expect perfection from you." He leant in close and nibbled at his sub's neck and shoulder, then he bit down hard enough to be sure to leave a bruise. Greg made a startled sound at the sudden jolt of pain.

Sherlock kept tugging at the length of string hanging from his boy's arse. Greg was trying his upmost to keep quiet as Sherlock tortured him. Not that he was doing a very good job of it. Hisses and moans kept escaping his lips despite his best efforts.

After a few moments Sherlock had had enough of his noises. He reached forward and gripped his sub around the throat. He squeezed just a bit tighter than normal, causing Greg's eyes to bulge in shock as he was deprived of breath. Sherlock smiled softly when Greg didn't fight it. The trust was amazing. "Enjoying being tied up here, boy?"

All the DI could do was blink in response. His head had started swimming and he focused his entire concentration on his Dom.

"I asked you a question, boy," he released his sub's throat and stepped back.

"Please, sir," Greg said, gasping, "please. I'm sorry. Please, let me down."

Sherlock hummed to himself, then glanced at Mycroft. "Why should I?"

"Sir, I-" Greg tried to shake his head. He didn't know what had come over him.

Sherlock smiled then went up on tip toes and kissed him hard, pushing his head back into the cross.

"You still deserved to be punished though, boy."

Greg whined as his Dom pressed their lips together again. He bit at Greg's lip and pulled.

Sherlock smirked watching closely, his boy was adorable all flushed as he was. Even better, was the fact that Greg hadn't used his safe word. That alone had the detective achingly hard.

He pressed at his length through his pants and reached for Greg's cock with his free hand. When he gripped it, his pet gasped and opened his eyes wide. Clearly he hadn't expected such treatment.

He squeezed tighter and tighter as Greg bit his lip to control himself.

Sherlock smiled when his sub didn't beg for relief.

Greg lifted his head, then let it drop back hard against the cross. Having no choice in what happened to him beyond his safe word made him feel oddly giddy. He could feel himself starting to float.

"I love you, Gregory," Sherlock said, running his hand up the inside of his pet's thigh.

"Mm," the DI hummed. He couldn't formulate a reply, just smiled at his Dom.

"You're making it difficult for me not to take you down off that cross and fuck you."

Greg didn't know how he was supposed to respond to that. There was nothing he wanted more, but he hardly deserved it.

Sherlock pressed the length of his body against Greg's, grinding his cock against his boy's hip. Greg wasn't stupid enough to try and move into it, instead he somehow managed to stay completely still.

Running his right hand up along his pet's side, Sherlock moved to pinch one if Greg's nipples between his thumb and fore finger.

The DI wished he was gagged, if he was his noise would be muted appropriately. However, he knew his Dom was testing him. And, god, it was a test. His balls ached, not just from the parachute tugging on them, but from arousal as well.

Sherlock began playing with his sub's other nipple, rolling it in his fingers before leaning down and biting it. The way Greg's breath hitched made the Dom smile. Soon, he had the other nipple captured between his teeth and tugged on it.

Across the room, John had paused to watch the two of them. He loved playing with Mycroft, there was just something uniquely special watching Sherlock at work. His sub clearly knew it which was why he had been caught watching a few minutes before.

The government official wished desperately that he could see. From the sounds he was hearing, his brother was skilfully taking Greg apart. He knew he daren't look. Not again, he was content to be in as little trouble as possible.

John nudged his pet's bollocks with the toe of his shoe almost idly. At the same time, his hand wandered into Mycroft's hair.

He tugged his head this way and that with a small smirk. His smirk turned to a grin when he heard Greg inevitably yelp. "I should let him work you over sometime and just watch it," John told Mycroft. "I bet I could get off with that alone."

"Please don't, sir."

John laughed. "Why shouldn't I?"

Mycroft didn't know what he could say at that point. "I- I would miss your touch, sir," was all he could come up with.

"Oh, that's good pet. Quick thinking. But you haven't convinced me not to."

The government official groaned. "But-"

John reached out and gripped Mycroft's throat, similar to how Sherlock had grabbed his sub moments before.

Mycroft went completely still under his Dom's hand. He shouldn't have said anything, shouldn't have argued. He always knew arguing was a bad idea, John always won and yet he did it anyway.

Tightening his grip, the Dom leant in and looked deeply into Mycroft's eyes. "Yes, I definitely think it will be fun to watch Sherlock have his way with you. Your reaction has convinced me to do it. I think it's time to tie you up, boy," John said with a smirk.

It wasn't the time to argue and Mycroft knew it. "Yes, sir," he whispered, swallowing hard.

"Maybe you can learn."

"Yes sir," Mycroft repeated, biting his lip to keep himself from 'unlearning'. He didn't even consider moving when John stepped away from him.

"Shame your boy bit your cock," John called out.

Sherlock was pacing around, Greg who was tying his hardest to remain still where he was tied to the cross.

It was all Mycroft could do not to laugh despite knowing he was in a bit of trouble with John.

"Everything happens for a reason," Sherlock replied, snatching up a crop and running it over Greg's chest.

The DI shuddered. He never should have done something so monumentally stupid. It was far too late to make it up to Sherlock now. He would simply have to suffer through whatever his Dom decided to do to him.

Sherlock saw the look on his face and understood it immediately. He moved the crop up and ran it beneath his chin.

As John passed by, he gave Greg a look that was completely devoid of pity. "You should have behaved, Greg." He picked up a length of rope and made his way back to Mycroft.

Mycroft eyed the rope with trepidation, it made the doctor laugh.

"You always pull that expression when you are going to get tied up very soon."

Since there wasn't a safe reply to that, Mycroft kept his mouth shut, something he should have done earlier, John noticed immediately.

He stepped up and made a loop from the rope, then he rubbed it over his chin and up his cheek.

Mycroft shuddered at the touch of the rope against his flesh. Despite himself, he was becoming aroused. Soon John would be able to do anything at all to him. It was a heady feeling.

Sherlock had gone back to pacing around his prone sub.

"That could have been us, boy. If you hadn't bit my cock."

Greg didn't know whether to glare or cry. Yes he did. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He still didn't know how he could have been so monumentally stupid.

Sherlock noticed and felt immediately guilty, he reached up and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Baby, please don't cry." He removed Greg's gag, and begun untying him from the cross. When he was free, Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and held the DI through a sudden fit of muffled sobs.

John paused where he was and spun on his toe. "What on earth?" when Sherlock didn't reply he grabbed Mycroft's hand. "Come on."

The government official stood with the help of his Dom and followed him from the room. He and John ended up in the kitchen, making tea.

"They're going to need it," John commented, shaking his head. "And Greg is going to need some serious after care."

"What caused that?"

John shook his head. "I have no idea."

Back in the play room, Sherlock had removed all the toys that had adorned Greg, then he lifted him in his arms in a bridal carry.

"Sir, I-"

"Shh," Sherlock soothed, holding him tight. "Knowing John, he's making tea."

Greg laughed brokenly, feeling ridiculous. "I don't know what's wrong with me, sir."

"Hush now." The Dom carried his boy through to the kitchen and then kept walking to the dining room.

Sherlock was right, John had sat at the table and Mycroft held the tray.

John pulled out the chair next to him and the detective sat in it without setting Greg down. As his brother placed two mugs of tea on the table before them.

Mycroft shifted awkwardly until the doctor patted his lap.

With a small smile Mycroft climbed onto him, rather than a different chair.

It had the effect of making Greg feel less conspicuous, as it had been meant to.

Sherlock kissed his pet on the temple, then leant forward and picked up the mug of tea that had clearly been prepared for Greg.

With a glance at Sherlock, Greg took the mug and curled into his side again. He didn't really want the tea. Despite being thirsty, he just wanted to be held. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Sherlock used his hand to support the bottom of the mug and tip it up.

Greg smirked and sipped at it. He couldn't understand why he was in such a mood earlier. He had a wonderful Dom. One who cared about him and had even stopped play when he had become too overwhelmed to give his safe signal.

He was lucky Sherlock stopped when he knew he was overwhelmed. Some Doms just carried on until the sub safe worded.

Ever so slowly, the DI started to relax into Sherlock's embrace. He felt his breathing even out and he thought he'd be able to express himself coherently soon.

Sherlock could sense the change and shifted them so Greg was sat more upright. "Now, pet, can you tell me what happened there at the end."

Greg started to shake his head and he didn't stop.

"Shh," Sherlock cooed. "Take your time."

The DI didn't think he'd be able to explain no matter how long he took. He chewed on his lip, at a complete loss. Still his Dom didn't rush him. Eventually, it occurred to Greg that he had been an idiot. He had wanted something different from Sherlock something less... heavy and he hadn't even known it himself.

"What?" Sherlock asked at the look of realisation dawning on his pet's face.

Greg just turned into Sherlock's chest, hiding his head. He blushed bright red from head to toe. Why was it embarrassing to say that he had wanted something more intimate when he could beg to be flogged with no problem?

Sherlock watched on with a smirk. "I love it when you go all red like that." The detective cupped his boy's chip and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eyes. "I think this is what you needed, but you didn't know to ask for it." Sherlock pressed their lips together gently in a sweet, non-demanding kiss.

Greg nodded once.

"But you were naughty, babe. You bit me. You deserved to be punished whether you want this or not. You may not like what I do to you sometimes but it is what you need."

"I'm sorry, sir," Greg apologised, ducking his head again. If he had simply been forthright in what he had wanted it if he had just kept his head when he didn't get it... He truly felt like an idiot. It reminded him of a while back when he had gone mental over Sherlock calling him 'Lestrade'.

Sherlock sighed. He honestly didn't know what to do next. He could go back to punishing Greg as he deserved. Or he could let it go just because his sub had cried for apparently no reason. "What am I to do with you now?" he mused aloud.

Greg slipped of his lap and onto his knees, his head bowed. He knew he deserved to be punished for what he had done despite his reasons for doing it. "Y- You should finish punishing me sir."

Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed softly. He reached down and cupped his boy's cheek, "up over my lap." He decided to spank him, there was a risk his sub would 'drop if he did anything else. But he’d drop if he did nothing also.

John caught the other Dom's eye and nodded his approval. He could see how close to drop Greg was for himself. But he agreed with Sherlock, Greg had broken a rule, he couldn't get away with it. But it didn't have to be hanging from a cross.

With a small smile, Greg climbed and leant over Sherlock's lap. It was almost a relief to feel his Dom's hand rest against the curve of his arse. As far as punishments went, this was one that aroused the sub, but he knew Sherlock wouldn't let him get off on it. That's what made it a punishment.

Before the first slap of his palm to his pet's arse, Sherlock gave it a good pinch, then he drew back and let it fall. He struck Greg hard enough that his own hand stung mightily with pain.

Greg had yelped of course. He hadn't expected the first blow to be so hard. He turned his head do his cheek rested against Sherlock's shin and gulped in a deep breath, waiting for the next blow to fall.

"That's good, boy. You can take it," the Dom said, rubbing hid pet's lower back, then he spanked Greg again, three softer, but swift blows to his sit spot.

Those didn't catch the sub by surprise and he barely flinched. The rest of the blows rained down on his arse in a steady rhythm that was almost soothing in its regularity, then suddenly, it was over.

"That's it?" He asked. It was barely anything compared to normal.

"You want more?" Sherlock asked.

"No, sir. No."

"Get up here then," he pulled the DI upright by the scruff of the neck, then he wrapped his arms around him. "Let's not need to do that again for a while, yeah?"

"Yes, sir," Greg said sniffing. "Thank you... for understanding what I needed even when I didn't."

"You're my sub, Gregory."

The DI frowned. "So?"

"I will always know. And if I don't, John will."


End file.
